


Facing Challenges

by Prince__Bane



Series: Shadowhunters [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Malec, Multi, Tags are fun they say....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Bane/pseuds/Prince__Bane
Summary: ''We're always going to face challenges so when things get crazy don't push me away'' heard Alec in the back of his head.This is like a version when Magnus has deprived himself from sleep and Alec is worried and in the end like boom Magnus is gone.....but before that fluff comes.I feel this summary sucks.





	1. Coldness

Alec sighed, he had been stuck at the institute for two weeks now and was longing to go home, but of course the head of the institute was requesting a meeting so here he was walking down the corridor with his sister.

''What do you think Aldertree wants this time big brother'' said his sister while fixing her hair on the way to the meeting.

"I don't know Izzy to be honest something just feels wrong" Alec answered while checking his phone for any message from Magnus, feeling a bit sad to find none.  
Alec had been worried when it came to Magnus the last few days he had been distant, no calls, no messages just like that sure Alec knew that being the high warlock could be a handful for Magnus but still he couldn't help but to miss him.

Izzy gave Alec a confused look "What do you mean something feels wrong are you paranoid or something" she laughed.

Alec looked at his sister and sighed he knew that even though the soul sword and the mortal cup was still missing with valentine his sister would be her care free self as usual which he thought was ridiculously, same goes for Jace and Clary too he admits he is on guard all the time but ever since Jace disappearance with Valentine Alec wasn't really calm and that's were Magnus came in, he has always a way to make Alec feel calm and relaxed but now he felt on edge.

"I'm not paranoid Izzy I just...i don't know lets just get this meeting over with" Said Alec as they stopped outside Aldertree's Office.

When the door opened both Alec and Izzy was a bit shocked to see Their mother standing next to Aldertree and Raj.

"Mother what are you doing here" asked Izzy with a bitter tone in her voice.

Maryse sighed and ushered them in "Isabelle....Alec sit down and listen to what we have to say".

When they were seated next to each other Aldertree spoke "It's in my knowledge that you two are working with Valentines children to find the cup and the sword am I right".

"Yes" both Izzy and Alec answered.

"I thought so well I want you Isabelle to keep on working with Jace and Clary"

"And me" askes Alec.

"I have a different assignment for you Alec" Said Aldertree while looking smug as usual.

"And that is"

"You are to go and get the high warlock of Brooklyn so he can do some work for our and other institutes"

"And why do you think he has the time for that" asked Alec while staring at Aldertree.

Mayrse turned to Aldertree and nodded, she walked a few steps fourth until she could look her son right in the eyes.

"Alec that downworlder is in debt to us and since you seem to have a connection to him you are the one who needs to get him to do it....you've already tarnished our name enough so do as you are said"

"Magnus his name is Magnus and i'm not gonna force him do something if he doesn't want to do it and i haven't tarnished anything and Magnus sure as hell doesn't stand in debt for you or Aldertree anything" argued Alec back already getting more and more angry with the situation and his mother.

"You cant do this to Alec or Magnus mother" Said Izzy.

"I can and I Will Isabelle i need to follow orders just like you two now both of you go and do as you're said"

When the door clicked shut after Alec and Izzy walked out Alec was shaking with anger he hated this, this thing people thought about him and Magnus that just because they are in a relationship Magnus should do whatever Alec commands of him, Izzy knew what her brother needed when he became like this anger mixed with stress and other emotions before he could always go to Jace and have a spar or something but now ever since Magnus came things changed, he is more himself with the right company.

''Alec you should go to Magnus you two haven't seen each other for over a week and I think he misses you as much as you miss him so go and if you can talk to Magnus about Aldertree's request but if he doesn't want to do it then he doesn't need to okay'' Izzy said as she wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, Alec smiled happy that his sister backs him up.

''Yeah sure thanks Izzy love you''

''love you too big brother''

An hour later Alec stood outside Magnus loft deciding to just take the spare key and walk in instead of knocking, the first thing he noticed was that everything was dark no light anywhere walking further in until he was outside his and Magnus bedroom thinking that Magnus may be asleep he opened the door as quiet as possible only to be confused to see an empty bed, hearing muffled sounds in another room he made his way there soundlessly listening to what was happening.

''Raphael I can't or have the time to help you find Camille and frankly I don't care either'' Alec heard Magnus say in a bitter tone.

''Magnus you got to understand that me and my clan can't let her go without consequences for what she did'' said Raphael as he was following behind every step Magnus took.

''I've said it before and i'll say it again you are like a son to me but I have to focus on other things at the moment''

''What is wrong with you never before have you denied to help med or other persons'' yelled Raphael back.

''I may have lived for centuries but that doesn't mean i'm patient and this is how it has to be for a while'' Alec was getting more worried especially from the tone of Magnus voice.

Raphael took a second to look over Magnus and frowned he walked closer to him and put his hand on Magnus shoulder squeezed lightly ''Magnus are you okay''

Magnus stopped what he was doing and sighed the latest five days had he been working non stoop, portal traveling from continent to continent he hasn't eaten and has deprived himself from sleep, the situation wasn't an easy one now that the word was out about Valentine possessing the soul sword and the mortal cup his clients were begging him for more advanced spells that took more time to make, put it in simple words he was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep and having Alec's chest behind him just being there.

''Raphael I appreciate your concern but I have lots of work to do and I'd like to be alone'' Raphael decided not to pry and let the one person he knew of who could help his friend who was at the moment standing outside the room and listening to their conversation, Raphael squeezed Magnus shoulder one last time and gave him a smug smile.

''What's that look for'' asked Magnus as Raphael walked over to the door turning around and giving him a smile ''I won't disturb you anymore it seems your savior is here'' said Raphael as he opened the door showing a shy looking Alec, Magnus sat completely still not believing his eyes ''Alec...''

Alec walked over to Magnus with concern written all over his face he sat himself down on his knees between Magnus legs ''Magnus when was the last time you slept or ate''

''I don't know'' muttered Magnus.

''You need to stop Magnus....you need to rest for a while''

''Alexander I don't have the time my clients are persistent and afraid of what's about to come i'll rest when this is all over'' Magnus said before he put his head into his hands, sighing Alec reached out and took Magnus wrists in his hands and drew them away so Magnus couldn't hide his face ''Don't hide from me Magnus''

''Darling please I need to work and now I apparently need to do something about Camille as well'' Alec only knew of Magnus past relations with Camille from word of mouth, he remembered the time when he saw Camille kissing Magnus and the things Magnus had told him later on about how Camille thinks that Magnus was her property and that things between them would never end and how Alec was ''his'' type, he and Magnus hadn't talked about Camille for a while and he honestly didn't want to start now.

''We're always going to face challenges so when things get crazy don't push me away'' heard Alec in the back of his head ''You were there for me when I needed you let me help you and tomorrow we face the challenges together don't push me away''

Magnus looked up so he was eye to eye with Alec, he was shocked to hear the same words he had said a while ago but still felt proud of Alec to use the words against him.

''Come on let's get you to bed i'm staying with you'' Magnus nodded as he stood up with Alec but he didn't move from the spot, just for a second he let his walls crumble and leaned closer to Alec hugging him and hiding his face in the crook of Alec's neck breathing him in, and finally allowing his stiff shoulders to relax, he felt safe, and it wasn't familiar for him to need someone that much like he needed Alec at the moment, Alec happily obliged and hugged back he felt Magnus stiff shoulders relax and melting slowly in the embrace, when Alec got Magnus to their bedroom he changed their clothes to only sweatpants and laid Magnus down.

Magnus was having a hard time staying awake when he felt Alec lie down next to him and throwing an arm over his side taking his hand and clutching it to his chest as his back meet a warm chest and using Alec's other arm as a pillow he finally got what he wanted, he smiled as he felt Alec pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder he sighs happily, snuggling into Alec, he stretches his neck for Alec to have better access ''Alexander''

''Mmmm...sleep Magnus'' and he did almost instantly loving Alec's warmth and the vibrations coming from his chest lulling him to sleep, Alec sighed if he had known this had gotten like this earlier he would have left the institute sooner but now finally having the person he loved in his arms everything felt right he kept giving small kisses muttering small promises and relaxed himself, finally giving in to his own exhaustion he kissed Magnus shoulder one last time and whispered quietly ''Love you''.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel that my skills in drawing is better than writing but anyway in this chapter Alec and Magnus will talk about Aldertree's request and all and something else will happen.
> 
> Fluff will happen i can guarantee....apologies if miss spelling or if something is just wrong.

Alec woke from the strong sunlight coming through the curtains against his shut eyelids, a quiet groan left his mouth slightly while blinking away the itch in his eyes he tried to sit up but found it a little hard to do as he had a head resting on his arm, smiling at the sight in front of him he nuzzled Magnus' neck and trailed his hands up the sides of Magnus' arm their legs were tangled together Magnus back against his chest sharing the same warmth, Alec guessed it was early in the morning not to late or early for him or Magnus both of them were morning persons but he didn't want to get out of bed until Magnus woke from his slumber. He could hear the faint sound of voices coming from another room probably the living room and kitchen wondering who it might be he tried to leave bed and investigate but stoped as he heard a quiet knock on the door and looked up to see Clary.

''Clary'' confusion written on forehead as he looked u at the read head.

''Hi Alec sorry but all of us wanted to have breakfast together''

''All of us....''

Clary gave Alec a big smile as she stepped inside the room quietly ''Yeah me Jace and Izzy...Raphael sent a text to Izzy saying that he thinks Magnus needs his family so were all here and waiting for you two to wake up I...I hope that's okay with you'' she said shyly.

''Sure yeah thank you we will be out soon'' Clary nodded and walked out telling the other the news, Alec turned back to see Magnus still sleeping he started kissing Magnus from his ear to his shoulder while trailing his hand up and down over Magnus arm, his ministration making Magnus stir awake moaning quietly in pleasure.

''Mmmm Alexander''

''Morning to you too''

Magnus turned around to his bed mate so they were face to face “hmm, mornin darling…” Magnus mumbled, smiling as he lent forward to press more into the body heat of the other bare man in the bed. He felt colder than usual and for him Alec was the perfect heater, Alec’s hand lifted to Magnus cheek, grazing his fingers over the older man’s jaw, before resting his hand on Magnus' cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb ''Feeling any better''

Magnus let out a deep breath, shutting his eyes briefly, before opening them again not realizing his glamour had dropped, Alec was stuck he couldn't understand why Magnus would hide his real eyes they were beautiful ''A bit tired but other than that i'm great''

''Good people are waiting for us''

''What people''

''Our family''

Magnus stared dumbfounded at the younger man thinking for a second that this was a dream but then he heard the sounds of the other shadowhunters who were apparently occupying his kitchen he turned to ask about what's going on but felt a pair of warm lips kissing him. Magnus responded back eagerly, feeling a sense of calm wash over him, as he relaxed into the kiss he raised his arms and twined them around Alec’s neck, fingers trailing into the other man’s raven black strands. Magnus lips parted on their own, almost like they had their on mind to it as Alec’s tongue dove into Magnus’ mouth. They stayed like that for a while as deep kisses became slow chaste kisses and affectionally pecks over and over again.

when they separated both were breathless, it had been a long time since they had kissed like that hazel eyes met golden cat eyes, Magnus saw this look on the younger man's face a look he doesn't see often playfulness.

''What's that look for''

Alec laughed quietly and kissed him one last time before sitting up and stretching ''I've found a way to shut you up''

''Darling I feel offended'' said Magnus as he put his hand on his chest looking choked but playing along with his boyfriend.

''Sure you do'' Alec smiled as he felt Magnus kiss his shoulder before they started dressing themselves for the day. When they stepped out side to the living room everyone was sat at the couch waiting patiently for them but of course someone had something to say ''Finally what took so long'' yelled Izzy as she threw her hair dramatically as she turned to look at the couple, Alec smile and shrugged his little sister of he wrapped his arm around Magnus waist and hugged him to his side ''Someone told me you all wanted family breakfast and i'm starving to be honest so let's move in to my kitchen shall we'' said Magnus as he gave everyone a big smile.

''We got a bit carefree while making breakfast so we made almost everything that we thought you'd like'' Jace muttered out as he held a plate for Magnus to take, Magnus happily took the plate and filled it with some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and waffles with some berries with a cup of coffee. Alec already waiting by the table with his food reached for Magnus sleeve and dragged him over so he could sit in his lap. Something Alec only knows about Magnus is that he loves being cuddled in the morning and this was something they did whenever they had time in the morning for each other and their guests didn't seem to mind as clary and Izzy made a sound of them being cute but Jace faked a vomit face but still showed a big smile with the sight in in front of him.

''Biscuit if i'm not wrong this is jocelyn's recipe for scrambled egg am I right'' Magnus moaned at the taste as he kept shewing his eggs.

''I knew it it's your favorite no wonder my mom had left the recipe marked with a big M'' laughed Clary when she saw the euphoric look on Magnus face.

''Darling you have no idea how much I love your mothers cooking and you make it just as great as she did'' Talking about Clary's mother wasn't as hard as before for her or anyone else but she still misses her but ever since Magnus had told her about his mother she learned that in time it get's easier so now instead of sulking every time someone mentioned her mother she didn't sulk, she faced it with pride.

This was a very rare sight for Clary, Izzy and Jace never does Alec act like this in front of them it occurred to them that he was happy, he was laughing being all lovely towards Magnus and never in their lives would they dream of seeing Alec being cuddly. It seemed like Magnus brings the best out of him as Alec does for Magnus.

''Where might lover boy be right now''

''Simon is hiding at the Jade Wolf with Luke he will come when later when it's dark but they really wanted to be here with us''

''That's unfortunate I would have loved to have them here'' muttered Magnus looking a little sad.

Alec smiled at the older man ''You have us for now'' he said as he kissed Magnus shoulder and hugged him tighter, he looked over at everyone letting himself just to think about life turnings, even though what was happening with Valentine their little family was happy sure all of them has gone through some unfaithful stuff these past months but looking over at the people in front of him seeing them laughing, joking and sharing their lives with each other and then there was the man he loved. Magnus was special, he was his family and he was happy that Magnus got him and their friends in his life family is important for Alec and he couldn't stop appreciating this day and these people.

''Darling you are truly exquisite'' smiled Magnus as he started massage Alec's neck feeling him sag with pleasure, when they were done with their food all of them decided that they could move out to the living room and spend their free day with each other but Alec knew Magnus was still exhausted so he excused himself and Magnus and walked in to their bedroom again, Magnus was swaying a little with the steps but still had a big smile on his face when he finally came to the bed and laid down with a soft grown.

''Magnus before you sleep I need to speak with you''

''Continue''

''Aldertree wants you to come by the institute and do some work and when you are done he wants you to do the same but with other institutes...i'm not gonna force you to do anything if you don't want to do it then it's okay and after yesterday I hope you will at least wait a while before you work again'' said Alec when he started massage the knots in Magnus' back returning the favor from earlier.

''Darling if you keep this up I will be back fully charged by night fall and how can I say no to your request Alexander after all Clary and the other's live there and their safety is important''

''Well when you put it like that'' laughed Alec ''Go to sleep Magnus i'll wake you up later'' 

''Grant me one last kiss darling''

Alec smiled as he leaned down and gave him a passioned kiss before he lied down next to the older man caressing his back slowly waiting patiently for Magnus to fall asleep before letting himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter 2 it is then...i really don't know how to feel about this but umm yeah.


	3. Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad of what i've written.....come on Malec is a catch but anyway don't let the title of this chapter fool you stuff will happen and i'm not spoiling.
> 
> (Magnus is wearing the clothes on his and Alec's first date just so we're on right page)

Magnus woke to something warm and furry nuzzling his arm the bed was dipped heavily to his right side, confused he opened his eyes and turned to his right thinking that Alec had been trying to wake him or that one of his many cats had snuck in for some cuddling but instead he was meet with a big green eyed black wolf who was making soft whimpering noises. Already knowing who it is he lifted his arm so he could trail his hand through the soft black fur.

''And what do we have here what a nice way to wake me up Luke''

The werewolf made a snorting sound and nipped lightly at one of Magnus fingers before jumping down and trotting out from his bedroom, he knew that if Luke was here so was Simon and everybody else, Magnus heard his guests chattering happily in his living room about Simon's failing in trying to Encanto a snake, he laughed at the memory when he himself had heard the real story how Simon had been afraid of his little baby but he still felt a little bit proud in the end Simon learned how to Encanto, when Magnus heard Isabelle shout at Alec that something was hurting he decided that it was time to crawl out from bed.

He dressed himself in a pair of black tight jeans and a light black colored button shirt with white, blue and red streaks here and there and his favorite black pair of mocha suede shoes, feeling a bit shiny he put on two different necklaces one long and short both having different kinds of pendants and trinkets and of course his initial marked rings on his fingers he looked down to his dressing table and took two different bracelets one with red and black purls and the other that was a simple silver bracelet, he looked himself over in the mirror and saw his hair had lost it's style with a flick of his fingers his magic came to life and fixed it seeing himself to his old self he put on his mascara and walked out from his bedroom to join the others.

He stood by the door frame and watching the scene in front of him almost bursting with laughter, his younger lover was sitting beside his sister trying to braid her hair but failing miserably.

''What a sight I should have you all here often'' Magnus gave everyone a smile as he got their attention, Alec untangled his finger from his sisters hair feeling bold he stood and walked over to Magnus and runs his hands over Magnus's arms then his waist he leaned forward, foreheads pressed close, gold-green staring into hazel hey just stood there for a second smiling at each other nothing disturbing them for a moment as the warlock leaned up and caught Alec's lips in a passioned kiss, he could never get used to this being able to feel again for someone who might be his significant other. After their moment they pulled apart and noticed everyone had gone quiet, they turned to see all eyes on them but mostly on Magnus.

''What''

''Your eyes'' answered Simon.

Magnus drew in a quick breath and closed his eyes trying to concentrate so his glamour wouldn't slip again ''No no stop Magnus'' yelled Luke walking in to the room again after putting on some clothes, Magnus shyly opened his eyes again but hid his face mostly in front of Alec's chest ''I'm sorry it happens some times''

''You don't need to be sorry you're with family you don't need to hide your eyes as I don't need to Magnus'' Luke said as his green eyes came to life, Magnus took a double take on everyone and saw that no one reacted with fear only curiosity he let his eyes shine bright and kissed Alec one last time before walking over to the couch were Izzy sat.

''And what happened to you dear''

''Well my beloved brother of mine wanted to help me braid my hair but he wasn't much help'' Izzy answered as she gave Alec a look Magnus sighed and sat next to her already in work of doing boxing braids.

''I didn't know you could do braids'' Said Simon as he was transfixed on the scene.

Magnus smiled ''Please i've lived for centuries of course I know how to braid hair'' twenty minutes later Izzy was standing in front of a mirror eyes wide as her hair looked incredible ''Thank you Magnus'' she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''Well now that i'm done with that I need a drink'' stopping in mid step as he heard some of them laugh out and other curse he turned around and saw Clary, Izzy, Simon and Alec put money on the table to Jace and Luke ''Did you seriously bet on me on how long it would take before I wanted a drink''

''Dame straight we did and your boyfriend lost'' laughed Luke and Jace. Magnus couldn't help but laugh he felt something in him he hadn't felt since he was a little boy, he was happy he felt loved and that he belonged somewhere.

Minutes became hours and soon the dreadful call on the shadowhuntes phones came to life demanding that they go out and hunt for Valentine who was apparently on land again, Luke went back to the Jade Wolf checking on his pack making sure they were safe while the other went for their hunt.

Magnus had made a portal for them for some reason they were at a graveyard all of them alert already feeling something wrong, after walking for twenty minutes they came to a stop in front of a big warehouse, confused Jace turned to Magnus ''Is this the right place''

''Valentine should be in there it's here his tracks stop'' answered Magnus.

''Alright we split up Alec you're with me Izzy you and Clary and Magnus you take Simon'' ordered Jace as they all walked to the warehouse, just before walking in Alec took a hold on Magnus arm and stopped him ''Promise me to be careful''

''Of course darling'' both leaned forward and shared a sweet kiss till they heard Jace yelling for Alec to hurry ''I love you'' Magnus smiled and gave him one last kiss ''I love you to''

Simon and Magnus took the underground levels while the others took the many upper levels, walking through the basement with the shimmering light going on and off wasn't helping Simon's anxiety at all ''Magnus can't you like light up a fire with your magic or something'' Magnus sighed he wondered when the boy would start acting like a real vampire and not some scared little girl ''Simon you're a vampire you're tougher than you think and I know you can see perfectly in the dark''

''But being a vampire doesn't really help my anxiety for dark basements'' fidgeted Simon as he got closer to Magnus.

Walking further in until they heard the sinister scraping sound of a seraph blade being dragged on the nearby wall by none other than Valentine who stooped in front of them with a primal stance ready to attack any moment ''Gentlemen how nice of you to join us''

''What are you planning this time'' said Simon as he let his teeth lengthen and hissing loudly.

''You would just love to know wouldn't you if i'm not wrong Clarissa hold you two dare but mostly the vampire''

''Don't you dare touch him or any of them you psychopath'' yelled Magnus as he let his magic flow through his hands.

''Ah the high warlock of Brooklyn now why would you think I was here for any of them hmm'' Valentine gave him a sinister smile and lifted his seraph blade up to the air, out from the dark came other circle members all buffed up with muscle then lastly came a woman who all knew as Dot, she looked sick her skin was almost pale gray her lips were a dark shade of lilac and all the injections of Valentine was making her veins show a sick color, both Magnus and Simon cringed at the sight of her.

''I believe it's time we collect our price for the night you all know what to do'' Valentine's men ran forward at a sickly pace ready to do his dirty work while he and Dot stood back.

Simon and Magnus fought with much power but still struggling against the men ''Simon call for the others we need help now'' yelled Magnus as he covered for Simon with a barrier.

Simon speed dialed Clary, one signal, two signals, three signals. ''Simon''

''Clary get down here now Valentine is here with other circle members Magnus is holding them of for now but I don't think he can do that for long''

''We're coming just hold on'' She hung up.

Simon turned to see Magnus down on one knee grunting at the power being hit on the barrier, he knew he couldn't keep this up forever since he wasn't fully recovered yet and was relived when Simon jumped on two of the men leaving him with one to fight, what he didn't count on was Dot walking up behind him hitting him with a full blast of dark magic making him fall unconscious.   
Valentine couldn't stop smiling he ordered the man that had been fighting against the warlock to take him and come to him, Dot once again stood next to Valentine opening a portal just when the other shadowhunters ran in to the room.

Everyone stopped right in front of them stood Valentine with his men and Dot but the sight only got darker Magnus was hanging from one of the circle members shoulder completely still, Simon came to stand next to them already worried when he looked at Alec's expression.

Alec raised his bow already arrow in place aiming for Valentine's head ''Let him go now or I swear by Lilith I will kill you'' yelled Alec, his eyes had darkened from their usual bright hazel color all he saw was red, the fear, the anger all different kinds of emotions hit him hard seeing the only person he had as first in almost everything the only person he had felt the right connection of love to was being taken just like that.

''Now why would I do that young shadowhunter'' laughed Valentine ''I will see you all soon'' he walked through the portal with Magnus and his men.

''NO'' Alec screamed he ran forward with the intent of saving Magnus only to be stopped by Jace and Simon ''Alec stop it's too late they're gone''

Alec looked at his parabatai like he was insane every time he got a step ahead he got pushed back by them, when the portal closed he fell to the ground he felt at loss he didn't know what to do, he clenched his fist and hit the concrete with all the power he could build ''Are you insane I could have gotten to him'' yelled Alec in his fit of rage looking up at the mismatched eyes of Jace.

''Alec we don't even know where that portal might lead we got to regroup and think before we act and you know as well as I do that Magnus can take care of himself'' yelled Jace back.

''This is different Jace this is Valentine just look at what he did to Dot what if he does the same to Magnus''

''Alec please calm down'' begged Izzy quietly, the only time her brother had been like this was when Jace was gone with Valentine but he was right when he said this was different, Jace was a shadowhunter he didn't react the same way to Valentine's injections as warlocks did.

''I'm not gonna calm down Magnus is gone without a single trace how do you suggest we find him huh'' Yelled Alec as he stood up and pushed at Jace chest ''Alec we will find him we just need to go to the institute and..'' Jace was in disbelief he raised his hand to his face and touched the sore part of his jaw he turned back and looked at his brother who had hit him. Alec was breathing heavily he hadn't realized what he had done until everyone was quiet and looking at him ''I'm sorry...Jace I..I don't know why'' Jace stepped forward and hugged Alec.

''I understand trust me I do it's okay I promise we will find him we just need to think this through alright'' Alec nodded franticly.

''We should get back it's almost dawn'' said Simon as he took Clary's hand in his.

Back to Valentine.

''What do you wan't me to do with the warlock'' asked the man that was carrying Magnus.

''String him up inject him now torture him make him feel pain and then inject this in him again and again I will come by later'' answered Valentine as he gave the injections to Dot and walked away.

Dot already at Magnus side used her magic to rip of his layer of clothes on his torso hung him up with chains only till his feet was barely on the ground she moved forward and injected him with Valentine's poison.

Dot walked away and back to Valentine's side ''What is your intentions to the warlock'' she asked.

Valentine gave her his sinister smile ''I intend to make him suffer make his walls crumble until he stands with us as a circle member'' he laughed when he heard the screams coming from a now woken Magnus who was being brutally tortured ''Now our real plans are in motion'' he said as he looked over at demons he held captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only assume the hate you might have for me right now.....but i share your pain, please leave a comment for pointers or ideas you have my fantasy is coming to an end.


	4. Luck And Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION PEOPLE: will not be loading up something for a few days getting a tattoo done but while i'm gone i will try to work as much as possible i promise.
> 
> Well this is fun isn't it.....I hate myself for writing this seriously.
> 
> Here we have our beloved Magnus going through some shit and Alec is facing his fears on tenfold and his siblings are being there for him and we have Valentine who is being his psychopathic self as usual.

Pain, it was everywhere darkness was everywhere, he was cold his skin was aching his head was pounding, his heart was beating frantically he had trouble breathing. He couldn't take this anymore, he could feel the injections streaming through his veins making him feel sick, hit after hit on his torso and face and whips on his back came blood more and more. His arms hurt badly being strung up for two days wasn't pleasant. 

Magnus knew he was well built even though his clothes mostly hides his muscle features but even his body couldn't take this much, he tried everything to leave some kind of message to his friends but his magic had gone doormat all he could do was beg in his mind and endure on the outside he can't let his mind break not by this never this.

''I see our little warlock has woke up finally'' Valentine smiled wickedly as he stood in front of Magnus.

''What...do you want...from me'' hissed Magnus out.

Valentine was circling Magnus walking around him like if he was a prey being hunted by the monster ''Well little warlock you see the warlock I already have doesn't contain the power like you do and since you and Clarissa are so close equally the other hunters you are a perfect negotiation price not that I would let them get you back''

''I...won't'' 

''You won't what you can barely stand as it is what could you possibly do huh''

Magnus grunted and coughed up more blood as he got another hit on his stomach, he felt him self slipping away through unconsciousness "I swear by Lilith....I will never help...you"

"It's so sweet to see you fight little warlock"

"You're a psychopath"

"Yes i've heard many people call me that but i assure you we will make this world better" Valentine took out his stele and walked forward to Magnus and burned in a circle to his left side of his throat.

Magnus was screaming his lungs out he could fell his skin frying under the steles light "now you wear the mark of our organization you should feel proud" he couldn't fight it anymore everything was to much for him he let himself fall unconscious again welcoming the dark with open arms. 

Valentine smiled happily at the result in front of him, Dot walked up next to him looking Magnus over "He's giving up"

"Yes and soon he will stand with us against Clarissa and her friends"

"You do realize this can end badly"

"For them yes"

Dot looked back at Valentine as he walked away leaving her and Magnus and many other downworlders alone, she turned back sharply to Magnus when she new Valentine was gone "Magnus wake up" Magnus groaned quietly he wanted to sleep his eyes felt heavy but when he opened them he was face to face with Dot, Valentine no where to be seen.

"What do you....want"

"Magnus i'm going to help you but you got to trust me tonight i will seen a fire message to Clary giving away our location"

Magnus lifted his head and looked hear dead in the eye.

"Why are you helping...me"

"Because you don't deserve this and i'm sorry for helping Valentine do this to you but you are important to Clary and i don't want to hurt her more than i've already done please Magnus don't give up don't let Valentine win" begged Dot as she healed the smallest wounds she could find that wouldn't be notice if they were gone.

"I'm trying"

"Then don't stop trying you need to have faith in your friends"

Once again he let out a loud groan and fell unconscious again, Dot sighed she knew he couldn't take much more being tortured for almost three days and having a daily dose of the injections it was amazing that he was still sane even, she ran to another room and made a fire message as fast as she could with a flick of her fingers the message sparkled with flames and ashes flew up in the air and disappeared without a trace.

At Magnus loft.

Jace and Izzy walked in to Magnus loft looking for their brother again almost three days had gone by since Magnus was taken and no trace was left anywhere, they had tried everything, parabatai tracking, Raphael and his vampires did everything they could think of and Luke and his pack couldn't find anything either. 

It was like Magnus never existed the only proof that he actually did exist was his loft. They searched through the loft Alec was nowhere to be seen and the only room left was the bedroom none of them really didn't want to open that door, their brother had been angry, sad, devastated he'd been hiding at the institute for the first two days but now as the third day turned in he had hid at Magnus's, Izzy sighed and walked up to the door and knocked lightly ''Alec'' she opened the door and looked in.

Alec was sitting at the foot of the bed on the floor his back was hunched forward, head bent down on his hands hiding his face while he supported himself on his knees by his elbows, in his hand was the charm he had given Magnus ''It's suppose to give you luck and protection'' what a joke thought Alec.

Izzy and Jace looked in disbelief never had their brother been like this, when they walked further in Alec must've heard them as he looked up exposing his face to his siblings dried tears were clear on his cheeks his eyes was red his breathing was ragged, both of them sat themselves on either side of Alec Izzy leaned her head on Alec's shoulder and rapped her arms around his left arm, Jace took Alec's right hand in his and squeezed tightly.

''I miss him so much'' said Alec in the quietest voice he has ever had.

''We know big brother'' answered Izzy.

''What is that you're holding'' asked Jace as he ghosted his finger over the charm.

Alec couldn't help but smile at the memory when he gave Magnus the charm he had looked so disbelieving when he took out the charm from the paper bag but after he had been so happy about the simple little gift.

''We had just gone through a portal from Tokyo and Prague back to the loft...we had bought some stuff here and there and when i saw this I couldn't stop thinking about Magnus so I bought it when I gave it to him he was a bit shocked but I told him it was suppose to give him luck and protection...how stupid I was to believe something like that'' 

''Alec in this world believing something like that can be real the smallest gift can mean more than you think'' said Jace as he pushed on Alec's lightly.

''I know he's out there somewhere hurt and I can't do anything about that because there's no trace of him what if..I..I mean what if he's already dead or something'' tears were running freely from his eyes he couldn't control it anymore the fear and stress he was feeling was unbearable all he wanted was Magnus nothing more he just wanted to have him in his arms again.

''Alec you can't lose hope what do we have if we don't have hope we will find him eventually'' 

''But what if it's too late''

''It's never too late to try Alec''

They stayed like that for the rest of the night eventually ending up in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget from today to maybe Wednesday I won't be loading up anything, and thanks for reading this 'funny' little story.


	5. Battle cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! and the tattoo is done so more work will be done faster.
> 
> Cruel Existence is what Magnus partly feels under this chapter and then we have who well...fights I guess okay no I seriously don't know what to say about this, just read it okay.

_Time everything goes on time, everyday twenty-four hours over and over again, nothing goes around it hour after hour minute after minute second after second day after day, time is like a weapon there's no going back or forward nothing can be controlled by time cruel existence was something he used to say._

Magnus thought about this many times under his life, that time was his worst enemy being the high warlock of Brooklyn and being immortal and all time never stopped for him many times had he been on the verge of wanting nothing more than die but looking back he was happy he didn't take that choice since meeting Alec. Right now he was waiting hoping that time would go faster some way Dot had come by a while ago telling him that the fire message had been delivered now all he had to do was wait but while waiting anything could happen as he now was face to face with Valentine again.

''I see you are almost ready for our test little warlock'' Valentine stuck the syringe once again on his throat, he could feel his control of his own mind slipping away every time he got a new dose his eyes were itching more and more and his veins were turning black and his magic was turning darker, and if he were to be honest with himself he was terrified.

''Why are my eyes itching what have you done to me''

''Ah so you are finally noticing the change little warlock'' Laughed Valentine lightly.

''What do you mean change''

Valentine only gave his sinister smile to Magnus as he took up a mirror ''You see you're so much more special than the Warlock I already have so I conducted a new poison just for you''

When Magnus looked himself in the mirror he wasn't shocked to see bruises and gashes with blood dripping down his face but what caught his attention was the color of his eyes, they had taken a fiery orange color, he tried to drop his glamour which disappeared for a mere second before going back to the orange ones.

''What is this''

''It's only the result of my new work showing me that it works''

Terrified of what Valentine might make him do, his thoughts were going miles and miles away of what he might be forced to do, he was afraid that if he loses control Valentine can make him do anything he wishes, at the moment he couldn't care about his eyes but knowing that this new poison was actually working on him was nothing but uterly terrifying.

''What is your goal in this'' asked Magnus when Valentine took away the syringe.

''You already know what my goal is all of you disgusting downworlders deserve nothing more than death and once you've done this little favor for me I will kill you too''

 **''So the torture wasn't enough for your psychopathic mind then what is it you want with me''** Magnus yelled at him as he tried to move forward making the chains holding him up clank the sound making other downworlders growl loudly.

''Oh little warlock the torture was so you would never forget about this and of course for Clarissa and her friends to see just how far i'm willing to go for this but what I want from you is to bow down to me and show your allegiance to me''

Magnus knew he was playing with him, toying around with him like he was a pet ''That wont happen I wont stand with you you may think of me as filth but I swear I will never do your biding''

''It's amusing to see you fight for something that isn't worth fighting for''

''You don't get it do you...I will fight till I can't anymore''

''Believe what you want little warlock in time you will se what I see''

Just as Valentine walked away came two of his goons doing his dirty work against Magnus again, he felt sick he'd lost already a big amount of blood and he knew from all the whip marks on his back must be infected ''Hopefully i'll get out of here soon'' thought Magnus as he closed of himself of to his mind not paying attention to his physical self hoping the damage wouldn't last forever.

* * *

 

**At Jade Wolf warehouse.**

Clary was standing in the warehouse with Luke and Simon talking about the current situation of how to find Magnus three days has gone by without a trace everyone is stressed and tired all they wanted was to find their friend, three days who knows what Magnus was going through.

''Simon has Raphael found anything'' asked Clary.

''No he has been searching up and down Brooklyn he has asked other clans for help but none of the have found anything'' answered Simon while fidgeting on his jacket sleeve.

''And you Luke''

''Nothing this is ridiculous he can't just disappear without a trace can't Magnus have left something at the warehouse''

''No Alec searched that place for hours when Magnus disappeared''

''How is he doing'' asked Simon.

''He's with Jace and Izzy at Magnus loft but it's not good'' everyone knew Alec doesn't take things like this good they were worried about his well being as much as they were worried about Magnus.

Clary started pacing back and forth she was fidgeting with the stone her mother had given her and as her thoughts were running over she got an idea ''What about the stone mom gave me if I think about Magnus could we find him''

Luke sighed and walked over to Clary stopping her pacing ''I'm sorry Clary but no that stones power has faded''

 **''But theres got to be something we can do''** she threw her hand out in frustration but stopped her yelling when the wind blew violently and ashes landed on her hand forming to a paper ''What is this'' she questioned.

''It's a fire message'' answered Luke as he took the paper and unfolded it, Simon and Clary waited patiently until Luke tuned to them looking a little bit relieved ''What does it say who's it from''

''It's from Dot it says where Magnus is''

''What where is he then'' yelled Clary as she rushed forward to Luke ''They're hiding at an old abandon prison of some sorts on the coast it's the Metropolitan Detention Center it's been closed for about twelve years after people were being tortured there''

''I need to call Jace now'' Clary hurriedly took out her phone from her back pocket and walked out from the ware house ''Come on Jace pick up pick up''

''Yeah''

''Jace we know where Magnus is''

''What how''

''Dot she sent us a fire message I know it can be a trap but what do we got to lose''

''Okay what's the location''

''It's the abandon Metropolitan Detention Center''

''Okay we meet there all of us'' both hung up at the same time, Clary sighed she turned as Simon walked out with Luke ''Simon we need to leave like right now''

''Okay yeah just um please stay near me you know i'm not really fond of dark places''

''Yeah of course Luke you stay here with the pack keep them safe''

''But Clary it's too dangerous what if..''

''Luke i'm a hunter Simon is a vampire let me do this Magnus is my friend and the others will be there to you have nothing to worry about'' she argued back.

* * *

 

**At Magnus loft.**

''We know where he is'' said Jace when he stood in front of Alec and Izzy.

''Where'' questioned Alec as he moved towards the door already bow and arrows ready.

'' The abandoned Metropolitan Detention Center''

''Alec we need a plan this time''

''No one splits up we go in as a team and fight as a team....i'm not losing him again''

''We know big brother''

 _''Finally''_ thought Alec as he hurriedly ran with his siblings to the destination, finally after three long agonizing days he will get him back the person he loves more than his own life.

* * *

 

**At the Metropolitan Detention Center.**

Valentine was walking around Magnus who weren't chained up anymore instead he stood perfectly still head held high fiery orange eyes looking forward circle mark visibly on his throat, Dot stood in front of Magnus looking him over ''You really did a work on him didn't you'' it wasn't to late yet to save Magnus he was a fighter that she gave him he wasn't healed of any wound all whip marks, bruises and gashes still showing with black veins covering parts of his body.

''I did didn't I...he is my greatest experiment yet he will do anything I tell him now'' one of his men ran up beside him as he admired his work and whispered something Dot couldn't hear.

''It seems he get to have a test run already...now little warlock go and do what you're meant to do kill them all except for my children they are still important to my plan'' Magnus bowed down his head slightly, then turned and walked away.

* * *

 

**Outside the Metropolitan Detention Center.**

**''This time we work as a team alright we go in and fight together and get him back you understand nothing and I mean nothing is going to stoop us this time''** yelled Alec as they walked to the entrance, no one argued back at Alec's plan they agreed with him of how it would be played out but they couldn't help but to worry about Alec and Magnus this was going to be tough it was expected all of their weapons were out ready to fight if they need.

When they walked the light was shimmering, broken glass everywhere, broken doors and other things everything broken, there was graffiti scribbled here and there you could hear the faint sound of rats high pitched screams as they ran away from the team. They walked to the upper levels of the prison to a big room with chains and other kinds of imprisonment were holding a bunch of demons all locking at them waiting not making a sound ''Something's not right'' said Izzy letting her snake bracelet come to life and form her whip.

Further in the room could they see someone walking to them, they stopped when they saw fiery orange eyes shine with a dark smoky shade fall from the persons hands ''Dot is that you'' yelled Clary.

''Oh Clarissa you are so naive'' came a voice behind them, sharply turning around looking in to the shadow walked Valentine out ''Truly naive that you can't even recognize your little warlock''

Alec took in a sharp breath turning around so fast so he felt dizzy but the sight in front of him made him want to throw up ''No'' the man he loved stood in front of him his torso had dried blood, bruises and whip marks everywhere ''Magnus'' Alec tried but got no answer in return.

''Magnus it's me Alec'' he tried again only to look back when Valentine laughed ''Oh you stupid boy he can't hear you he is with us now a part of the circle''

''No'' Alec couldn't help it he didn't care if his voice was a mere whisper or if he let a tear run down his cheek.

 **''What have done to him''** yelled Jace.

Valentine smiled ''You see Jonathan you weren't the prodigy i'd hoped you to be so a created a new stronger one someone who could actually do some work'' Valentine walked past them and stood next to Magnus ''He has more power than any warlock could hope for and with it he will help me make this world better''

''No Magnus would never do your biding''

''There you are very fooled Jonathan'' Magnus magic fired up making a portal making a portal where many of Valentine's goons run out from all having a seraph blade in hand, a full out fight broke out screams of demons wanting to join the fight or hoping for their freedom, Alec was running through smoke avoiding near contact shooting down one after another with his arrows until he was face to face with Magnus who was walking forward his magic blazing as he threw a ball of darkness against Alec who fell to the ground grunting loudly at the pain ''Magnus stop this isn't you'' Magnus kept walking forward until he screamed out in pain clutching his head with his hands and falling down to his knees.

Dot ran up behind Magnus her hand outstretched her magic flowing through her fingers ''I can help you get him back he's fighting himself in his own mind I just need a little time''

 **''What can I do''** yelled Alec already on his feet moving towards Magnus ''Talk to him make him remember who he is who you are make him believe that there's still a chance''

Alec's world shut down he looked back at the others who were fighting **''Alec keep your head in the game help Magnus we can do this ourselves''** yelled Jace when he felt Alec panic through their parabatai bond.

Alec nodded and went down to his knees ''Magnus I need you to listen to me now'' it was hard for him to focus when Magnus kept on screaming like his life was being sucked out from him but this was it the only chance he had to get him back failure wasn't something he wanted to be asked about this.

''Magnus you can fight this you are the strongest person I know and I know better than anyone that you would never let yourself be controlled like this you are your own person so you have to fight...fight for life fight us please fight for me''

''Keep going I can feel him slipping there has to be something that hold a memory or something that means much to him'' Dot put more force into her magic trying to concentrate on the darkness and drag it out.

Alec searched through his jeans pocket as she told him 'something that means much to him' finally finding it he took it out. The charm that stood out as it was bright red with golden letters and forms almost lighting up in the darkness _''This is it''_ thought Alec he put his hand under Magnus jaw and lifted his face so he could see his eyes frantic with tears running down them he lifted his other arm until the charm was visible for Magnus.

''Magnus do you remember this'' Magnus angled his eyes towards the charm giving his attention to it thinking for a second then locking at Alec nodding slightly.

''Great okay do you remember what I told you it's meant for'' Magnus nodded once more.

''Then repeat it after me....Luck and protection okay''

''L..luck..and...protection'' gritted Magnus out through clenched teeth.

''See I now you can fight this''

 **''Alec you need to hurry we can't fight them of forever''** yelled Jace to his parabatai, Dot made a irritated sound and flicked her hand making all of the circle members fall to the ground ''Keep talking he's close''

''Okay um Magnus you haven't let anyone close because of what happened with Camille but you and I we are more than only two persons in a relationship alright we're a team and I need you please don't let this win over you'' Magnus made a frustrated sound as he hit the ground with his fist he could feel it the darkness that were trying to control him was finally out he let out a relieved sound and fell into Alec's chest already unconscious from exhaustion, dark smoke was flowing out from all his wounds and trailed towards Dot's hands she opened a portal and threw it away, everyone was looking at the scene in front of them.

Alec was begging quietly for Magnus to wake up tears were running down his cheeks his breath was uneven his hands were trailing up and down Magnus body at a frantic pace he was shaking his head and looked up to Dot ''Why won't he wake up I don't understand''

''He's resting young hunter he's been through much these last three days call Catarina Loss''

''Why''

''She's an old friend to Magnus and he needs to be healed and soon she is the best healer among us warlocks now get out of here go to Magnus loft and stay there''

''But what about you'' argued Clary.

''I'll be fine Clary but I can't come with you in time I will contact you again I promise'' she made a portal and walked away just as Clary ran towards her screaming after her.

Jace and Izzy came up behind Alec ''Let's go i'll call Catarina'' said Jace, Alec tried to lift Magnus in his arms but he pinched his face and made a grunting noise ''Alec carry him on your back he has to many whip marks on his back to carry him like that'' said Izzy as she steadied Magnus and Alec turned so his back was on Magnus chest lifting him up from his thighs jumping up a little until the older man would be more comfortable his arms hanging slackly from Alec's shoulders his head resting just on Alec's neck everyone already on the move to the loft happy to have their friend back.

* * *

 

**At the loft.**

When they walked in Catrina was walking out from her portal with a crate full of herbs and different medical supplies ''Lay him down on the couch I have much to do so please go to another room'' Alec protested wanting to stay next to Magnus but was dragged away by Jace and Simon.

Alec was pacing the room back and forth he couldn't be still and sitting wasn't helping either he would just start tapping his foot on the ground, almost two hours had gone since they came back and Catarina was still working on Magnus, if Alec was feeling anxious was only one of the things he was feeling then he was afraid he wanted nothing more than to brake down the kitchen door and go to Magnus his anger was raising more and more.

''Alec calm down you heard what Dot said Catrina will heal Magnus as if the wounds were never there'' Said Izzy when she poured herself a cup of coffee.

 **''That isn't the problem''** yelled Alec back as he hit the wall making the wood break a little''

''Patience Alec in time you'll see Magnus'' answered Clary while drawing a New York view Simon sat next to her admiring her work, Jace sat across from them arms crossed head leaned to the side looking out from the window.

''It's almost been two hours I just want to be there with him make sure he's okay''

''We know Alec we also want that but his health is more important than our feelings''

Half an hour later Catrina opened the door to the kitchen Alec stood in front of her the second she walked in ''How is he''

''He's exhausted and need much rest preferably sleep I managed to heal most of the infected wounds and clean of all blood covering his body the whip marks are mostly gone two needed to be stitched but will be gone by morning he will be bruised and sore make him eat and drink much water and about his eyes the color will fade by it self as he sleeps the injections that are coursing through his veins making them show on his skin are gone'' She smiled when Alec let out a relieved breath.

''You only gave us a physical description what about his mental health'' asked Alec, Catrina walked forward to him and put her hand on his shoulder giving him a smile again ''He's strong he may be having nightmares for a couple of nights but don't be fooled young shadowhunter you have nothing to worry about''

''Can I see him'' Catrina moved to the side holding out her arm as a yes ''He's in the bedroom now''

Alec hurriedly walked to their bedroom opening the door as quietly as possible and doing the same when closing it, Magnus was laid on his stomach arms supporting his head with the pillow his clothes that had remained were changed to a pair of black shorts and a white tank top his breathing even and the only sound that was going through the room, relief coming in waves as he saw the rise of Magnus every time he breathed Alec walked over to the other side of the bed getting rid of his shirt and changing to a pair of sweatpants he crawled in under the covers and laid on his side watching Magnus face.

''I don't know if you can hear me but i'm glad you're home and I...I love you so much'' he leaned over and kissed Magnus but stopped when he felt Magnus returning the kiss.

''Mmm you continue to surprise me'' whispered Magnus.

''You're awake''

''Felt like I needed to wake up''

''Magnus I..I...''

''Alexander it's okay''

''No it's not you're covered in bruises and I was afraid''

''It doesn't matter i'm home with you and I love you too''

Magnus used the little energy to crawl up Alec's body and laid himself over him as a blanket almost just before giving in to his exhaustion he leaned down and kissed Alec again it was slow and calm, different than any other kiss they had shared Alec broke the kiss and smiled at the warlock as he yawned and snuggled closer to Alec hiding his face in the crook of his neck sighing happily

''If it's alright to you i'm going back to sleep'' muttered Magnus.

Alec only nodded too caught up in the moment to say anything he took the cover and dragged it over shielding Magnus from the cold air that was flowing through the open window, he lifted his arms letting his hand trail under the top Magnus was wearing feeling the smooth skin until he reached the stitches he closed his eyes and sighed knowing that he needs to keep calm for Magnus own good he continued trailing his hand up and down wanting to provide some warmth to him.

 _''Never again I promise I swear it to you never will I let someone do this to you again you don't deserve anything that happened to you''_ thought Alec as he placed one last kiss on Magnus cheek before welcoming sleep with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell have I written is this even good I mean him being controlled and all....what??? it feels like something went way wrong with this chapter, I've been watching way too much of The Originals but just so you know this isn't the last chapter even though it's long I just had a lot of time on my hands.


	6. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WEEK!! Funny story short this is actually a english assignment I got but now my teacher is an unbelievable ass telling me ''no start over this isn't good enough'' okay I hate him now.
> 
> Here we have Alec alone in bed, searching, finding and the coffee went cold.....(I don't know what this is okay)

Alec woke to small tapping noises on the window, it was dark in the bedroom from the clouds outside gray and dark and rain thunder making loud noises it had been a while since it had rained this hard in New York Alec looked at the clock on the bedside table and got annoyed it was five in the morning, he sighed already knowing this day would be tiring he reached out to the other side of the bed only to find it empty and the covers cold, he sighed and sat up only to be meet with a sight he wouldn't have believed he'd ever see.

On the floor were Luke and Clary leaning on the wall closest to the bed cuddled up with each other blanket covering Clary's body and Luke holding her snoring lightly, on the other side of the room were Simon, Jace and Izzy sleeping on various chairs hugging pillows and blankets, not knowing if he should wake them up he decided to go and look Magnus he quietly made his way out being as quiet as possible.

When he came out the loft was dark and dimmed he could smell that fresh coffee had been made so he walked to the kitchen expecting his boyfriend to be there only to find it empty, slightly confused he walked out to the living room again and saw the balcony door open when he walked out Magnus was sitting on the floor his knees drawn up holding his arms up coffee cup in hand his head was leaned back to the wall his eyes closed.

Alec walked back into the living room and took a blanket when he walked out again Magnus eyes was still closed, Alec sat down next to him and unfolded the blanket and threw it over them both they sat like that for a while quiet listening to the rain breathing in the thick foggy air with a hint of coffee, Alec turned his head and looked at Magnus he leaned forward resting his forehead on the side of Magnus head letting out a deep breath.

''Talk to me'' said Alec quietly.

Magnus sighed and opened his eyes for the first time since Alec came to him ''What do you wan't me to say Alexander''

''Anything''

''I tried to kill you all'' said Magnus eventually.

''It wasn't you Magnus''

Magnus sighed out in frustration ''No you don't understand Alec I wanted to do it I wanted to kill you...you Alexander I wanted to kill you the person I love''

''But you didn't you fought against it...you endure what is unbearable and you beat it that's what you did'' argued Alec back.

''But it still hurts everything just hurts''

''And it will get easier never easy but easier just like you told Clary''

''I spent a lifetime waiting always hesitating until you I locked myself away till you came and after all this I don't know what to say to you or the others''

''That's what you think now but that isn't true I know you and together we will make it as usual''

''I...I just want it to stop please just make it stop'' everything just crumbled before Magnus dropped his cup Alec took it and placed it on the table next to them, he reached out for Magnus and lifted him up and placed him in his lap, his side was leaned on to Alec's torso his hand clutching Alec's arm.

''Let it go''

And he did he let everything go tears were running down his cheeks he tried to wipe them away with the back of his hand but it wouldn't stop his breathing was faster making small clouds coming out every time he exhaled his shoulder we're heaving with heavy sobs, Alec gently reached out to Magnus hand and laced his fingers through Magnus's he let out a gentle hum making his chest rumble against Magnus Alec leaned forward and nuzzled his head to Magnus till he looked up.

"What do you want me to do"

"Make it go away"

Alec leaned in and captured Magnus lips with his own without a second thought Alec moved them again so Magnus was straddling his waist and pressed them closer, he moved his hand and laid it on Magnus neck and deepened the Kiss even more he licks lightly on Magnus bottom lip asking for entrance, Magnus slowly opens his mouth, allowing Alec entry. He moans softly, at the same time Alec groans as their tongues meet. Tears was still running down Magnus cheeks making the kiss salty but none of then really cared. Alec breaks the kiss and smiles, Magnus felt a hand under his chin and looked back up to meet Alec's gaze when Alec looked down at Magnus eyes there was love and happiness but still more sadness than Alec had ever seen from him.

''You know I think we and the others need a vacation'' Magnus couldn't help but laugh out from the younger mans statement ''To be honest I think you're right'' answered Magnus back, suddenly Alec got an idea, everyone had been overworked too much lately that they hadn't really taken time for them selves to enjoy time with each other ''Okay then'' he said suddenly.

''Okay then what'' asked Magnus dumbfounded wondering what his young lover might have in mind.

''Let's go on a vacation all of us we can go anywhere take time for us'' 

''Alexander you know that the institute would never agree to let you and the other hunters just leave like that and besides Luke has his pack and we got two vampires that has too much work to do''

Alec smiled already having the upper hand in this argument ''There you are wrong why do you think they're all here for them you are more important than work''

''He's right about that you know'' said someone suddenly.

Alec and Magnus was startled almost falling from their sitting position but Alec's weight supporting them from tripping, they looked at their right there stood all close to each other all looking at him and Alec with determined and honest gazes in their eyes.

''We wouldn't be here if we didn't care Magnus'' said Izzy.

''And to answer your question we would love a vacation all of us including Raphael even though he and I are vampires we wouldn't want to miss it'' said Simon enthusiastically ''And Maya will take care of the pack while i'm gone so when are we leaving'' said Luke. 

Magnus laughed and leaned his head to Alec's shoulder resting there for a second then looked up again in to Alec's eyes ''I have a flat at Paris that's big enough for us all''

''Then let's pack up everything and leave for a while'' said Alec.

''You heard him let's get going everyone'' yelled Jace as the rest of them hurriedly walked to the door leaving Magnus and Alec alone once again.

''Well I guess we better start packing as well'' 

''I guess we do darling'' they kissed on more time before starting their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I made this that everyone are like ''Fuck it i'm taking a vacation'' mood.
> 
> please leave ideas of what they can do in Paris as a group and one time when Alec and Magnus goes on a date.


	7. Color and Promises part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not updating anything for almost a month i've been working night the latest weeks and been so exhausted on the day.
> 
> This was very tricky to write but I hope you like it and the twist that will come other than that I will try to write more as often as possible.

Alec was walking around the loft with clothes in one hand on phone in the other talking quietly ''Izzy can you pack down my grey jacket it's in my room''

''Sure big brother anything else''

''Yeah but that can we take later Simon, Raphael and Luke are already here we're just waiting for you Jace and Clary then we are off''

''Have you talked to Lydia about our little trip'' asked Izzy.

''Yeah but she said that since I'm the second in command of the institute I get to decide for my self but she was okay with us leaving for a while''

''Great but what about mom and dad''

''Yeah I know they will have a say in this but at the moment I don't really care''

''Okay then we are all done here we will be at the loft in thirty minutes so see you soon love you big brother''

''Love you too Izzy''

When they hung up Alec smiled, a trip with people that was like family was something new for him but after everything that has happened he didn't care about the rules, the Clave or his parents all he wanted as this.

Alec packed the last thing he and Magnus was taking with them and zipped their suitcases and walked out to the living room and snorted at the picture in front of him Magnus was sleeping on his stomach one arm under the pillow and his other hanging down to the floor he was snoring lightly and for the first time ever he was drooling, Raphael was knelt down in front of Magnus phone in hand with a flashing light as he took a picture laughing as quiet as possible.

''I've known Magnus for a long time but this is something new'' said Raphael as he stood up and walked away from Magnus.

''Wait has he never done this before'' Asked Simon.

''Not that I know of Alec has he ever been this comfortable'' questioned Raphael when Alec knelt down to Magnus trailing his hand up and down Magnus arm that was hanging to the floor.

''No but a guess this is because his exhausted or because he knows that he can be comfortable around us''

''Well know that's settled how are we gonna do this'' Asked Luke.

''Do what''

''Well you know we don't really want Magnus to use his magic at the moment so we wondered if maybe we could take a plane to Paris'' Answered Simon fidgeting with his button shirt trying to get the wrinkles away.

''What like the mundane way''

''Um yeah if..uh it's fine with you I..I mean we just thought that Magnus....''

''Simon it's fine breathe'' Laughed Alec, he knew he'd been too hard against the little vamp but to be honest he'd been a pain in the ass in the beginning but now was different ''It's okay we can take a plane and it's the perfect timing there isn't any sun today after all''

''I have a private jet we can take'' Said Raphael.

''Alright then i guess we just wait for the other's''

* * *

 

Just when Alec was about to wake the warlock a knock was heard from the door, they knew the other wouldn't be at the loft for thirty minutes and no one was expecting someone, Alec walked over to the door seraph blade already in hand Simon and Raphael on both of Alec's sides Luke stood behind Alec his eyes glowing a dark green growling lightly, Alec turned around and looked at the others all nodding at the same time and opened the door ready to attack until he felt something gripping his legs stopping his blade from almost stabbing his mother, Alec stared in shock then looked down to see his little brother hugging his legs looking up at him happily ''Um hi Max what are you doing here''

''Mom want's to speak with you''

''Okay uh why don't you go in to the others while I speak with mother okay''

Max smiled and ran up to Luke ''You're tall''

''And you're little'' laughed Luke.

''Mother why are you here''

''I heard you were going away with that downworlder''

''His name is Magnus and i've already cleared it with Lydia'' said Alec angrily.

''Alec you have a duty to follow I don't care what you are thinking you are doing but you are going no where with that warlock'' Yelled Maryse back.

''Why do you always have to do this to me after all i've done for you why can't you just let me do this one thing without complaining if dad was here he would understand'' feeling frustrated he couldn't help but let things he has been bottling it up inside him come out.

''Well your father isn't here at the moment and i suggest you obey what I tell you to do''

''No I won't''

''Alec listen to me...''

''No you listen to me I almost lost the person I love I almost lost the person who has given me so much in life that I can't repay he has saved my life over and over again I thought you would understand after a while it's always me I never get to decide for myself but I don't care anymore''

''Alec stop this nonsense and...''

''STOP'' Alec turned around and saw his little brother hiding behind Luke's leg small tears falling from his eyes, Alec took a deep breath and walked over to Max and knelt down till he was the same height ''Max i'm sorry I promise to never do this again okay I love you...you know that right me and mom just can't agree on something'' Alec reached out his hand and touched Max's cheek, a thumb running gently on the little boy's cheekbone wiping away the tears.

''I know love you too but where's Magnus I want to see him'' pleaded Max.

Alec sighed over time his little brother had grown to love Magnus and gotten a bit attached if you could say so but he is a little kid a very curious kid ''Max i'm sorry but Magnus isn't feeling so good right now and he needs to rest''

''Is that why you are going away''

Alec smiled for being a nine year old kid his little brother was smart and strong just like himself ''Yeah but only for a while it's just so Magnus can recover without the stress of being here and all of us are going with him to make sure his okay but a promise we won't be gone long''

''Can I please see him''

''Okay but not too long'' Max nodded Alec stood up with Max comfortable cradled in his arms he turned to his mother and saw her waiting by the door he sighed and walked over to the other door leading to the living room, once again he laughed at Magnus again. Chairman meow was currently resting on Magnus back wagging his tail over Magnus face making his face twitch multiple times, he kept lifting his arm from the floor trying the get the tail away from his face but failing brutally, Max made a loud snorting sound as he tried not to laugh at the scene.

The sound made Chairman meow jump a little and run away all the commotion waking Magnus up ''Mmm Chairman meow i'm sleeping go and bother someone else'' complained Magnus as he stretched out his body feeling stiff from the hard couch.

''Magnus''

Magnus looked up from the pillow and still looked fresh as any day after he had woken up makeup on point and hair styled, Max jumped down from his big brother hold and ran over to Magnus who sat up already ready for the young boy to jump on him for a hug, Magnus saw Alec's concerned gaze on him he waved his hand as a meaning that he's fine but he knew that Alec would still be over protective and for that he fell more in love with him.

Max was hugging Magnus with his whole body arms around his neck and legs around his hips ''Hey there little hunter''

''I'm not little'' complained Max.

''No you're not but for me you're little''

''Magnus what's wrong with you''

''I'm just tired little one nothing to worry about I just need to rest for a while''

''Okay''

''Now then what's wrong with you''

''Mom and Alec are arguing again''

Magnus looked up to see Alec looking at his feet like it's the most interesting thing in the world but he knew that Alec was ashamed for letting Max see him and his mother argue again, it wasn't anything new for Max but it was starting to get tiring and affecting, Magnus sighed and hugged Max tighter to his chest ''You need to be strong Max I know it can be hard but your mother and Alexander can't agree on things that the other want but in time it will get easier for them I promise just wait and it will happen''

''Okay''

Magnus smiled as did Max, when Magnus was about to give Max to Alec came Jace, Clary and Izzy through the door all of them stopping by the door ''Mother why are you and Max here'' asked Izzy.

''I'm here for Alec'' answered Maryse.

''Why''

''Because he has a job to do he's not suppose to run around with all of these filthy downworlders especially that warlock and taking a vacation while there's a threat to take care of''

* * *

 

Magnus was hearing everything from the other room, the words wasn't really helping his mood as he was already tired but of course something had to come up so he put down Max on the floor and walked over the hallway on shaky legs Alec right behind him complaining that he needs to rest a little more before walking around, he could hear the concern in the younger mans voice but waved him off he had something to do that needed to be done.

''Alexander please just take Max''

''Magnus stop you don't need to do this''

''Just do it''

Just before opening the door he stopped and took a deep breath calming him self he knows that Maryse doesn't like him at all and he was fine with that but calling the others filth was another thing, just because they didn't have a choice and got turned into what they are doesn't give them privilege to look down on them and degrade them for being who they are, for Magnus that wasn't acceptable and it never would be, he opened the door and saw the other hunters arguing loudly with Maryes, he looked over to Simon, Luke and Raphael all of them had backed away to the more darker part of the hallway keeping more to themselves not wanting to make a scene.

''ENOUGH'' yelled Magnus loudly making the hunters look at Magnus in a second all of them having different expressions, Jace gave him respect and backed away showing him that it's Magnus home and he does what he is told to but still smiling smugly knowing that Maryes was in problem, Clary gasped as she saw Magnus on his feet almost as if she didn't believe he was okay she walked hastily over to Magnus and threw her arms around his waist and hugged him ''I'm okay biscuit i'm okay'' when he let go of her came Izzy in as fast hugging the air out of his lungs but he still gave her a big smile and then came Mayres.

''Mayres..''

''It's Mrs Lightwood for you''

''You're in my home and degrading my family and you think I will hold respect to someone who doesn't even have respect for her eldest son no you may call me a filthy downworlder but never think that you can call Luke, Simon or Raphael filthy''

''You are the one who manipulates my children in to thinking that you are their family they are my blood my children''

''And even though they are your blood you treat them as soldiers you don't get it do you they're your children you're suppose to treat them with love and care but as a warlock I can have none the downworlders I take under my wing they are my children my family and as for your children they are my family too and I would give my life away to protect them''

''You have done nothing but destroy my family name Alec's family name do you really think that a downworlder and a shadowhunter in a relationship is something that is acceptable''

''Leave Alec and the others out of this, this is between you and me you can hate me all you wan't but this is my family and I love them with all my heart you may not believe it but to be honest i'm tired of this i'm tired of your criticism that we are no good for the world because we are half demon....I want you to leave my home now''

Magnus stood tall he would never look weak in front of this woman even though he could feel that his energy was wavering fast he didn't care this is his home and he would prove it, Mayres looked shocked and offended at Magnus her hand to her chest she was clearly still angry probably even more angry but she looked everyone over then turned to look over her shoulder at her children ''I don't have time for this leave where ever you want but don't expect me to come to your help when you lose your home at the institute...Max we're leaving''

Max nodded and obeyed his mother but hugged everyone before leaving Alec walking him over to the door ''I'm gonna miss you'' said Max quietly, Alec looked down at his little brother and sighed it was unfair to leave him behind but what choice did they have. Alec knelled down and hugged Max ''I'll miss you too Max but do just what Magnus said be strong and in time it will get easier I promise I love you and take care of mom and dad for us alright''

''Okay I love you too big brother'' they hugged one last time then separated.

When Alec closed the door and turned did he see Magnus holding his head with his hand and his other outstretched looking for something to hold on to he was swaying a little until Alec came up to him grabbing him by the waist and pulling him in to his chest, Magnus hand came up resting on his chest ''Hey you okey''asked Alec as he searched the older mans face who was looking a bit dazed ''Y..yeah I just need to sit down a little''

Walking over to the couch Alec sat down beside Magnus still concerned over his boyfriend but even more over what happened a minute ago, Magnus leaned his head back resting it on the couch cushion and laughed a little ''What's so funny now'' asked Jace.

''Oh nothing in particular blondie...well it seems like everyone is here when are we leaving''

''About that um we are taking Raphael's private jet we just thought that we really don't want you to exhaust yourself more than you already are and we uh thought about leaving now that we're all here and dark out'' said Simon standing next to Raphael who was nodding under the conversation.

''Okay then'' While the boys were running up and down the loft packing in everyones suitcases in various cars the girls were trying to get Chairman meow and Church in to their cages so they could come with them but it was clearly a challenge for them to get Church.

Magnus stayed on the couch with Alec next to him who was leaning forward to Magnus whispering sweet nothings in to his ear, hugging him and giving Magnus all his attention ''Darling you're spoiling me go and help your sister and biscuit with Church while I take Chairman'' Alec smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving Magnus to himself.

Church had taken a special liking to Alec more than others so helping his sister and Clary wasn't a hard task for him, Alec kneeled down to the floor and called for Church who happily strutted over to the tall man who lifted the cat up in his arms, Church purred lightly when Alec started petting him, Izzy and Clary looked at him in disbelief and irritation.

''Why couldn't you have done that earlier'' yelled Clary throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

Alec gave her a smug look ''I was busy''.

''Yeah with what being all lovely dovey'' said Izzy.

''Maybe''

When Church was loaded in his cage came Magnus with Chairman in his arms ''I don't understand how they do it'' said Clary to Izzy.

''What do you mean''

''Well how does the cats like them so much I tell you those cats are evil''

Izzy laughed and took her last bag and walked over to the door her high heels clicked strongly every step.

''Chariman is like Magnus loves affection and Church is like Alec they have the same grumpy expression think of it like they share the same personality''

''Oh you're right now that you say it'' said Clary.

When Magnus loaded Chairman in the cage came Alec next to him his arms snaking around Magnus waist and kissed his head ''Are we really doing this'' asked Magnus.

''Yes we are gonna be off duty for a while just us no demons no institute''

''You are something else Alexander have I ever told you how much I love you''

''Hmm marry me''

''No''

This was a game they had been playing for a while Alec would some times ask Magnus to marry him and Magnus always told him no, they didn't question it between each other but Alec wondered sometimes if the question would ever get a real answer from Magnus, Clary and Izzy watched the whole meeting between Magnus and Alec letting them have their little moment for themselves ''I can't help but be a bit jealous of them'' said Izzy, Clary sighed feeling the same thing ''Just look at them''.

''Alec has changed a lot since Magnus got taken don't you think so Izzy I mean before he was never like this so open about their relationship''

''I know what you mean I think that since Magnus got taken he maybe realized just how important Magnus is to him''

''Yeah well we better get ready we need to leave before the sun comes up'' said Clary already walking out the door, Izzy turned to the couple and sighed ''Okay boys hurry up we're on a time schedule you can kiss each other later'' Izzy ran down the stairs her heels clicking more violently than before making Alec and Magnus laugh while going down the stair at a slower pace   
''It's unbelievable that those heels hasn't broken yet'' said Alec when they came to Luke's car loading in the cats on the front seat while they took the back seat.


	8. Colors and Promises part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two for you all.

**At the air port.**

''Oh by the angel Raphael this plane is beautiful'' said Clary astonished making everyone laugh at her excitement, the inside was big enough for them all even bigger the seats were in white leather paired four to four on each side of the cabin and further in were two big leather couches, in the back by the big bathroom were a little kitchen of sorts with two fridges with food and different kinds of drinks you could choose by, the floor of the plane was a light brown color carpet so soft making them all want to take off their shoes further in were a little area with four doors all leading to small bedrooms.

''Raphael why are there windows here what if the sun comes in'' asked Simon.

''It's okay we will make sure that if someone want's to look out the window we'll just be by the back''

everyone decided that some people had to share bedroom with another so it was Magnus and Alec, Clary and Izzy, Jace and Simon and Luke by him self since Raphael isn't much of a sleeper so before the plane took it's way into the air they all went their separate ways leaving their baggage and settling in to something more comfortable, Alec let out the cats so they could free roam around the cabin for themselves.

''How long will it take until we are in Paris'' asked Luke as he sat down on one of the leather seats next to Raphael.

''About seven hour until we are in Paris then maybe an hour until we are at the flat by Avenue d'Iéna, Paris 16th but we will be there by dark so we don't have to worry about me or Simon at least''

''I'm gonna be honest with but I didn't get what you said in that french dialect'' Raphael laughed at Luck's honesty it felt good for him to have a family again not that he would really say it out loud but the werewolf and Simon grew on you as did the other hunters and he took Magnus word also _''Raphael these people are different they are nothing like the old hunters from the early years give them a chance''_ thinking back to the words his friend had said had given him something that isn't possible for a vampire.

Magnus was longing on the seat nearest to the window when Alec came and sat down next to him and intertwined their finger ''How are you feeling'' Magnus turned his head from the window and looked at Alec and gave him a little smile ''I'm fine I just haven't been to Paris for a while or been on a plane''

''What can I expect when we get there'' asked Alec.

''A marvelous and old fashioned place were there is brightness everywhere you go''

''So you now it well I guess''

''No one nows anything that well Alexander I like to see new things every time I visit an old city or new city''

''I guess that's debatable''

''You'll see darling Paris never disappoints we can do anything you wan't''

''Can't wait then''

Alec was excited, he'd never been in Paris to actually enjoy it sure he'd done some jobs there for other institutes but this would be different, Magnus had filled him in on where his flat was and just thinking that they would have the view of the Eiffel tower from their bedroom window would almost be like a dream come true, they decided that they would at least have a day for a date and go to a restaurant named Macéo that's being run by one of Magnus friends.

* * *

 

After the plane had lifted everyone did something, Clary was running around the cabin taking pictures with her camera of either the guys Izzy or the cabin, Luke and Raphael were on it again with chess they'd played for almost two hours straight both looking at the board with intense glares and if Alec was right from what he said earlier about Luke breaking the chess board...well that might happen but no one really dared to disturb them, Jace and Simon shared the interest in making food of what was available in the kitchen both complaining on what was right and what was wrong while trying to mix the food with different spices, Magnus was probably the only one being fast asleep on one of the couches lying down on his side his face buried on the back cushion snoring softly content with Chairman nuzzling in to his stomach, and Alec was at the moment dragging his sister who was protesting into his room.

''What the hell Alec I wan't to be with the others'' complained Izzy when he closed the door.

''I told you earlier on the phone that i need to talk to you so can you just listen please''

Alec never says please thought Izzy, realizing that it must be important she sat down on the bed and crossed her legs ''What is it''

Alec paced back and forth in the little room he didn't know what he was suppose to say contemplating with himself in his mind over and over again until he stopped and kneeled down infront of his sister looking up at her ''Okay me and Magnus has this thing it's been going on for like a month an..and I um want it to actually be real next time''

Izzy gave him a perplexed look ''What's this thing you guys have''

''Well sometimes when we have these moments when it feels like it's just him and me in the world I ask him to...uh marry me it's like a little game but now I want it''

His sister stared at him like she hadn't understood what he was talking about but then she made a shrieking and covered her mouth with her hands''Oh my god Alec I knew he was it to you''

''I think he's been it for me since the first time I saw him'' confessed Alec.

''Then do it''

''But what if he says no''

''Then take him somewhere when it's only you and him take out the ring and go down on one knee and propose'' Alec smiled and reached for his pocket and took out a little box opening it to show his sister, it was a classic silver band ring with a round midnight blue sapphire with beveled sides, on the inside was the date him and Magnus meet for the first time engraved. Izzy gasped when she looked at the ring ''May I'' Alec nodded and gave her the ring ''By the angel Alec it's beautiful'' after looking the ring over she gave it back to her brother who laid it back in the box carefully as if it was made by glass ''When did you realize you wanted this Alec''

''The moment I knew he was taken from me but i've had the ring for a while I...I just family is everything to me and he's apart of it and I want to be with him for as long as he will have me''

''Alec you're overthinking it''

''No i'm not''

''Alec i've known you my hole life and this all of this you're overthinking it trust me Magnus cares about you so much he will say yes I know he will''

''Okay I just....thank you Izzy for everything''

''You're my big brother Alec you don't have to thank me'' she leaned forward and snaked her arms around his neck hugging him, Alec felt better than ever he smiled and hugged his sisters waist

''I love you Izzy'' she untangled herself from her brother giving him a light punch on his bicep ''Don't get all mushy anyway i'm tired i'm going to bed goodnight''

''Goodnight''

Walking their separate ways Alec found Luke and Raphael still at it ''Okay who's leading'' asked Alec looking over Rapahel's shoulder ''Eleven to six'' answered Luke tapping his foot on the floor he was leaned forward deep in thought ''Luke why don't you just give up this is ridiculous'' without looking Luke waved his hand as if it would make Alec go away ''You're too young to understand Alec'' Raphael laughed ''What he's trying to say is that he is a bad loser and doesn't give up'' Alec sighed and gave up ' _'they will probably be at it until we land''_ thought Alec, he walked in to the last room of the plane where Magnus was still snoring to himself.

* * *

 

Hooking his arms under Magnus legs and back and lifting him up was as simple as anything for Alec, Magnus stirred awake a little ''Darling i've dreamed of you lifting me up in your arms like this'' mumbled Magnus ''Let's get you to bed'' walking by everyone while carrying Magnus bridal styles was something else some just smiled Clary made a sound like it was cute and Jace well he pated Alec on his back and gave him a smirk like he knew something.

kicking the door shut Alec shuffled over to the bed and laid Magnus down on his back ''I'm just gonna change'' he mumbled to the older man, getting rid of his clothes and changing to a pair of sweatpants Alec walked over to the bed and kneeled over a little and and ran his finger over Magnus cheek, Magnus made a sound like he was protesting something and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck tugging him a little until Alec came down to the bed over him, Magnus had to wiggle around a bit to get comfortable with Alec's weight, but after a while he stopped moving and they settled in together, Alec's head on Magnus chest and his arms around Magnus waist.

''You're heavy'' mumbled Magnus.

Alec smiled a bit, before pushing himself up a bit to reach Magnus's lips. Their lips touched softly, a clear 'thank you' from the younger man to his boyfriend, but the kiss didn’t stay soft for long

Magnus wrapped his arms again around Alec's neck, burring one hand in Alec's hair as the other one ran over the hot skin of Alec's upper back. Magnus could feel Alec's muscles bunch and pull as he held himself above Magnus.

"We're playing with fire." Alec groaned as he buried his face into the hallow of Magnus neck, nipping and breathing in Magnus. Magnus couldn't stop himself from squirming.

''Just think of it darling think of the fun'' mumbled Magnus as he nipped on Alec's neck in return ''You're unbelievable'' exclaimed Alec as he leaned up more making Magnus's legs wrap around him almost they leaned their foreheads together, mouths so close their breaths mingled together as they shared sloppy kisses that eventually turned in to something hungry ''You know we will be joining a very know group'' asked Alec between kisses ''I'm up for anything darling''

Magnus loved how Alec’s hands felt sliding up and down his body as the younger man grinded his hard length on him, Alec got even more turned on by Magnus that even though his nails were short and dull he could feel his own skin break as the older man dragged them down his back making Alec break the kiss and groan out then dive back in to Magnus lips ready to take this further but of course the world hates him guts because now his lovely parabatai and Simon was knocking on the door.

''Don't get me wrong I love my parabatai and all but I really really want to kill him'' mumbled Alec as he moved to sit up ''And I would gladly help you with that darling'' said Magnus back.

''What'' half yelled Alec at his parabatai and Simon when he opened the door ''We wondered if you were up for some sport with us'' said Jace making Alec groan ''Is that the only reason you interrupted''

''Yes we are bored come on''

Alec turned around and looked at Magnus who only gave him a smile ''Go and do your thing i'm not going anywhere'' nodding he took his shirt from the floor and walked back to the door but stopping when he felt something through his bond with Jace ''Why did you get smug for no reason''

''Who said there isn't a reason''

''Well what is it then''

''Where should I begin hmm...well if you begin with the very visible scratch marks that covers most of your back or that I now know my dearest brother of mine was about to join a very famous group'' Alec could feel his cheeks getting warm on the spot he looked back at Magnus who were clearly trying not to laugh ''Don't tease Alexander now blondie''

Alec swiftly walked over to Magnus and tangled their hands together ''I'll be back'' whispered Alec after giving Magnus a peck on the lips ''Mmm take your time after all we are on a vacation dearest''.

Smiling down at the older man under him he leaned down once again and kissed Magnus ''Love you''

''Love you too''

Hours later Alec felt exhausted and a little sick, rolling around in the plane while wrestling against Simon and Jace really wasn't a good idea all he wanted to do was sleep but since it was only an hour left before they arrived in France so he decided that food would hopefully help and join Luke and Raphael in their never ending battle in chess.

''How can you two not be exhausted you've played since we boarded the plane''

''It's called patience young shadowhunter'' said Raphael.

''And with age comes knowledge that will teach you that games like this takes time'' answered Luke.

''But why choose something that is so time consuming'' asked Alec before digging in to his food.

''You should listen more often to your elders young hunter with knowledge and patience you can accomplish almost anything just like this a simple game of chess that can end up to hours of hours of play sure you can get frustrated but in the end you've learned that you can endure what's endurable'' Alec was astonished with Luke he'd known for a while that he'd been a hunter once but never gotten the chance to ask about it but learning this was something new he was raised after all by Maryse and Robert Lightwood, raised to be the perfect soldier not the perfect son only soldier who was suppose to follow the rules.

''I didn't get taught anything like that''

''You're still young Alec you still have so much to still learn''

''Can...can you teach me''

Luke smiled at Alec ''I would gladly do that Alec'' over the last hour of the flight Luke told him much about his days as a shadowhunter, Jace had eventually joined their conversation asking all kinds of different questions learning different kinds of things about their parabatai bond, how it was being a hunter in the early years but the teaching had to end eventually as they landed and everyone was utterly exhausted even Magnus who has slept most of the trip but really who could blame him after the recent events.

Taking the fastest way to the flat before sunrise wasn't a problem until they realized that everyone would be in the same car which wasn't something anyone liked except maybe Luke who was driving the car, Raphael and Izzy shared on the other front seat while Jace and Simon kept arguing about who Clary should share seat with and next to them were Alec with Magnus in his lap minding their own business whispering small ''I love you'' to each other but when they finally reached the flat everyone crashed in to probably the biggest couch anyone of them had seen all cuddled up to someone talking in low voices and eventually all falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well two updates in a day wow i'm gonna be an idiot now and keep working on next chapter instead of sleeping but other than that please write any idea that might come to mind of you that you would like me to write here i'm up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.....this was interesting i think.


End file.
